Welcome to the Muggle World
by TanaAndBritt-Britt
Summary: What happens when 7 of our beloved harry potter characters go in hiding in lima,ohio.New friendships and romance will brew as well as a little hate.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the Muggle World**

**Fanfiction-glee/harry potter**

**Summary-when 8 of our beloved harry potter characters have to go in hiding from the remaining death eaters what happens when they meet the meet the new directions. New friendships and romances will brew and just a little bit of hate also.**

**Pairings**

**Draco/Rachel,Finn/Luna,Hermione/Artie,Quinn/Harry,Puck/OC,Ginny/Neville,Ron/OC,Brittany/Santana,Kurt/Blaine,Sam/Mercedes,also Draco/OC siblings**

**Disclaimer-We do not own harry potter or glee. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Ryan Murphy respectively**

Draco's POV

How did I even end up here with these bloody idiots. After switching sides in the war, I apparently need protection from the remaining death eaters that want me dead. So now I am getting on this thing that is going to take us from England to Ohio, in America, where we will be hiding. When I asked why we couldn't just apparate there the Mudblood said that we needed to blend in with the muggles. Filthy muggles, how do they live like this. And I'm very happy withmy "companions", either. Joining me on this journey will be Longbottom, Loony Lovegood,Weaselette, Weasel, Mudblood Granger, and of course the chosen one himself, Potter. Also since the Order thinks that we are not old enough to be left alone, which is bullshit since mostof us are of age, they are sending what is left of the Weasley twins to be our guardian. Also I had my wand taken away from me because I might have tried to apparate out of her, so that takes away my only chance of escape. Or maybe I can try making a break for it. As soon as Imade a move to run two arms grabbed me. "If we have to stay so do you Malfoy", the weaselsays. "Now that I had my wand rudely taken away from me I am prepared to try anything to getout of this place.'' ,I said crossing my arms. "Come on this might actually be fun.'', Granger says. "We're in a world full of filthy muggles, how on earth can this be fun?"

* * *

><p>Hermione's POV<p>

When our plane lands I see Ron and Draco practically run off the plane. I look at Harry and shrug, they probably aren't used to anything muggle yet. I look around at the others. Neville looks a little shaken, Ginny looks fine , and Luna looks like her bouncy, bubbly self. I walk out of the plane just in time to see Ron practically kissing the ground saying "Land, sweet land." This act did not surprise, but what did surprise me was that Malfoy wasn't doing the same. I think he sensed what I was thinking because he simply said, "Malfoys do not grovel, if that's what you were expecting." I saw Harry roll his eyes while helping Ron off the ground."Where to now?",Ginny asks. "Well we have to fetch a cab to take us to our new house." I replied. Some of them looked confused, they probably didn't know what a cab was. Instead of explaining I started to walk out of the airport with my luggage hoping the others will follow. Harry started to follow but the others seemed glued to the spot. "Well come on then."I said to them and they finally followed my actions of departing. The cab ride to our new home was uneventful unless you count Malfoy complaining that he shouldn't have to ride something degrading as this. Our new house was pretty big, considering how many people will have to live in it. I went inside with the others and saw that it was bigger than it looked from the outside, I shouldn't be surprised it was magic after all. We each had our own room, which pleased Draco, which also came with a bathroom and walk-in closet. Also we had a large living room, kitchen, dining room, game room, screening room, media room, and a very large backyard which consisted of a pool, hot tub and a basket ball court. Also it looks like we all have our own car. I definitely didn't mind living here and I could tell that the others didn't either. Maybe I was right, maybe this will be fun. Time will only tell. Now we have to go out for school supplies because we start at Mckinley on Monday, which is two days away so we better get started.

* * *

><p>Rachel's POV<p>

I was sitting in the lima bean with Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine talking about glee club. Since our loss and Nationals, I think we need more members. We gained two new members last year,Jane and Scarlett. Jane has a beautiful alto voice, and she and I have grown a good on the other hand has a very gospel type of voice, which really suits her considering that she says that she says that she is black on the inside. It is not a surprise she and Mercedes get along so well. Even though we now have 14 members I think that we should have more. Kurt mentions that there are 7 new students that have moved here from England. Why someone would move from England to a place like this is beyond me. I then see seven teenagers walk in and by the way they sound when he order their drinks, I would think it's the new British students. I poke Kurt and point at them. "What exactly am I looking at, they're just more teenagers." "No I think that they're the new students."I replied."And?" he asked, looking at me confused."Duh, we should get them to join glee club.'' I say as if I was obvious. "We don't even know if they can sing" Mercedes cuts in." And that blonde hair on that guy is so from a bottle, and it looks pretty tacky."Kurt says while staring at said hair."Guys maybe they can sing, but we will never know if we don't talk to them."Blaine says."Exactly" I say while standing up."Where are you going?" Mercedes asks."To go talk to them of course and I think they'll agree ifwe all try to persuade them to join." I said and they all got up. Together we walk over to them."Hello I'm Rachel Berry and this is Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones and Blaine Anderson" I say to them. "Hello I'm Luna Lovegood" a girl with long blonde hair says and she introduces everyone else. "Will you be attending Mckinley?"Kurt asked. "Yes, we will be starting on Monday"a girl with bushy brown hair says, Hermione I think. "Excellent, all of us are a part of glee club and we were wondering if you wanted to join."I say. They seem to discuss it among themselves when a boy with blonde hair says "Were in."


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to the Muggle world chapter 2

Hey guys before we start we have a few things to add. Along with Draco/OC siblings there will also be Harry/OC siblings.

Pairings-Draco/Rachel,/Artie,Ginny/Neville,Harry/Quinn,Sam/Mercedes,Tina/Mike,Brittany/Santana,Puck/OC,Ron/OC

Rating-T for language*cough*scaractions*cough*

Disclaimer-We do not own either Glee or Harry Potter. They belong to Ryan Murphy and J.K. Rowling respectively.

Scarlett's Pov

So Puck and I are having a hot make out session in the choir room closet, but it gets a little to stuffy. So we move into the choir room where we see the whole glee club minus Kurt and Rachel. "Oh I forgot there was practice today" I say then we just sat down like nothing happened. "Where's Hobbit and Kurt" I asked. "I thought you were hobbit?" Brittany asks. "No she's the little blonde midget." Santana explains. "And you are double L, Lesbian Latina, and only I can call her that." I say. "Yes, yes I am." Santana says , smiling towards Brittany.

Suddenly I hear Rachel's annoying voice saying "And this is the choir room where the glee club meets.'' Then I hear Britt say "I think Hobbit's here." Rachel then comes into the room." Hey Rachel I didn't know you talk to yourself." I say smirking. She doesn't seem very impressed, "Very funny Scarlett." "I love how you are so proper, always using people's full names." I say, "I mean nicknames are way better." She just rolls her eyes and then I see Kurt lead in several people. I start to examine them.

First is a boy with emerald green eyes and untidy black hair, he is kind of ugly to me. Next is a girl with bushy brown hair. Next to her are a boy and a girl, probably siblings, with orange hair. Ugh gingers, reminds me of Miss Cleanfreak. Next is a nerdy looking boy with short brown hair. After him is a short blonde girl awesome another me. And at the end of the line is a person I thought I wouldn't ever see again let alone in this choir room, my own twin brother.

**scaraction time if you can not handle it please skip this part**

Scaraction- lots of cursing and ALL CAPS RAGE

"WHO IN THE MOTHER FUCKING WORLD LET THE BASTARD IN HERE! LET ME GUESS BIG NOSE BITCH, PORCLAIN, AND BOWTIE BOY! FIRST OF ALL BERRY I'M GONNA BREAKYOUR NOSE! SECONDLY PORCLAIN I'M GONNA RUIN ALL YOUR CLOTHES AND RIP OFF YOUR HAIR! LASTLY BOWTIE BOY I'M GONNA RIP OFF YOUR BOWTIE AND KICK YOU IN YOUR WARBLERS!"

**SCARACTION DONE**

Cedes interrupted me, "I did it to Scar." "How could you weave sister?" I say pretending to be hurt, "Oh who cares I forgive you." Then I look at the other offenders "And she is the only one forgiven." Then I turn to Puck "Hey did you get that on video?" "No." "Don't worry I did." Santana says holding up her phone. "Thanks double L, now I will sit down and you can continue Mr. Shue." "Ok lets get on with this." He says while turning to the new members, "Do you have your auditions prepared?" he asked them. "Yes." they all said together. "Ok lets go to the auditorium then." We all get out of our seats and file out of the choir room.

Once we get into the auditorium I sit in between Puck and Santana. The ginger girl goes up on stage, I'm guessing she's starting us off. "Hello I'm Ginny Weasley and I will be singing "Fall to Pieces" by Avril Lavigne.

I looked away  
>Then I look back at you<br>You try to say  
>The things that you can't undo<br>If I had my way  
>I'd never get over you<br>Today's the day  
>I pray that we make it through<p>

Make it through the fall  
>Make it through it all<p>

[Chorus:]  
>And I don't wanna fall to pieces<br>I just want to sit and stare at you  
>I don't want to talk about it<br>And I don't want a conversation  
>I just want to cry in front of you<br>I don't want to talk about it  
>Cuz I'm in Love With you<p>

You're the only one,  
>I'd be with till the end<br>When I come undone  
>You bring me back again<br>Back under the stars  
>Back into your arms<p>

[Chorus]

Wanna know who you are  
>Wanna know where to start<br>I wanna know what this means

Wanna know how you feel  
>Wanna know what is real<br>I wanna know everything, everything

[Chorus without last line]

[Chorus]

I'm in love with you  
>Cuz i'm in love with you<br>I'm in love with you  
>I'm in love with you<p>

I have to say that she was pretty good. I'm happy she didn't sing "What the Hell" because that is MY SONG. I also noticed that she was singing to that dorky kid, no not Artie because that would be weird because they just met each other. I meant that Neville kid. Ha Neville that's a weird name. Speaking of Neville he was next to get on stage. "Hello I'm Neville Longbottom." His last name is last name is Longbottom? That makes his name even weirder. People in England have weird names like my brother for example.

I on the other hand have a beautiful name." "And I'll be singing "Pumped Up Kicks" by Foster the People."

"Hey, before you start do you want a gun?" I ask. He looks around uncomfortable, "No, not really." "Are you sure because I can run to my locker." I say standing up. "You have what in your locker, Scarlett?" Mr. Shue asks. "I said I have fun in my locker, I have parties in there all the time.' I say matter of factly," I can actually fit in there." Then I sit down, "Go on kid with a weird name." "Um, ok".

Robert's got a quick hand  
>He'll look around the room, he won't tell you his plan<br>He's got a rolled cigarette  
>Hanging out of his mouth, he's a cowboy kid<br>He found a six-shooter gun  
>In his dad's closet with in a box of fun things<br>I don't even know what  
>But he's coming for you, yeah he's coming for you<p>

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
>You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun<br>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
>You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet<br>All the other kids with the the pumped up kicks  
>You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun<br>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
>You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet<p>

Daddy works a long day  
>He'll be coming home late and he's coming home late<br>And he's bringing me a surprise  
>'Cause dinner's in the kitchen and it's packed in ice<br>I've waited for a long time  
>Yeah the slight of my hand is now a quick pull-trigger<br>I reason with my cigarette  
>And say, "your hair's on fire, you must've lost your wits, yeah"<br>[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/f/foster_the_people/pumped_up_ ]  
>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks<br>You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun  
>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks<br>You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet  
>All the other kids with the the pumped up kicks<br>You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun  
>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks<br>You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet

Run run run run  
>Ru-ru-ru-run run run<br>Ru-ru-ru-run run run run  
>Ru-ru-ru-run run run ru-run run<p>

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
>You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun<br>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
>You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet<br>All the other kids with the the pumped up kicks  
>You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun<br>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
>You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet<p>

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
>You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun<br>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
>You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet<br>All the other kids with the the pumped up kicks  
>You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun<br>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
>You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet<p>

It seems I made him feel awkward, perfect that is what I do best. Well that and Scaractions. What you may ask is a Scaraction? Well it's kind of simple really. It's simply my name, Scarlett, and reaction: Scaraction. My scaractions are basically me yelling at people. An example would be when I yelled about Draco earlier. Also they seem to be popular with my subscribers on Youtube. That's why I bet my scaractions are a worldwide trend.

Quinn's POV

I so need to get myself a new boyfriend. Puck's with Scar so that's out of question. I mean even Sam is taken by Mercedes. I could try it with Finn since he broke up with Rachel, again. On second thought, I rather not because of 2: 1 I got bored with him along time ago and 2 he's not exactly Prom King material. So now I don't have anyone.

Unless, I go out with one of the new British guys. I start to examine them. The first one is a ginger and he seems quite clumsy, so no. Next is a guy that is quite tall with short brown hair. I have to admit he is quite cute but he also seems awkward and nerdy, so no again. Next is Scar's twin brother. He seems like prom king material but I don't want to deal with Scar. She doesn't really scare me but she's like another Sue Sylvester, so you get the picture. Lastly there is a guy with untidy raven black hair and brilliant emerald green eyes. He also seemed like a good height and well muscle toned. Finally, someone who can be my Prom King. Now all I have to do is get him alone and ask him out. I see him get on stage. "Hey, I'm Harry Potter and I'll be singing "Someday" by Rob Thomas. He smiled at the crowd as music started to play. I smiled right back at him.

You can go  
>You can <span>start<span> all over again  
>You can try to find a way to make another day go by<br>You can hide  
>Hold all your feelings inside<br>You can try to carry on when all you wanna do is cry

And maybe someday we'll figure all this out  
>Try to put an end to all our doubt<br>Try to find a way to make things better now that  
>Maybe someday we'll live our lives out loud<br>We'll be better off somehow, someday

Now we wait  
>And try to find another mistake<br>If you throw it all away then maybe you can change your mind  
>You can run<br>And when everything is over and done  
>You can shine a little light on everything around you<br>Man it's good to be someone

And maybe someday we'll figure all this out  
>Try to put an end to all our doubt<br>Try to find a way to make things better now that  
>Maybe someday we'll live our lives out loud<br>We'll be better off somehow, someday

I don't wanna wait  
>I just wanna know<br>I just wanna hear you tell me so  
>Give it to me straight<br>Tell it to me slow

'Cuz maybe someday we'll figure all this out  
>We'll put an end to all our doubt<br>Try to find a way to just to feel better now  
>Maybe someday we'll live our lives out loud<br>We'll be better off somehow, someday

'Cuz sometimes we don't really notice  
>Just how good it can get<br>So maybe we should start all over  
>Start all over, again<p>

'Cuz sometimes we don't really notice  
>Just how good it can get<br>So maybe we should start all over  
>Start all over, again <p>

After him a bushy haired girl with a desperate need of a straighter got on stage. She introduced herself and starting singing "Set Fire to the Rain." by Adele.

I let it fall, my heart  
>And as it fell, you rose to claim it<br>It was dark and I was over  
>Until you kissed my lips and you saved me<br>My hands, they were strong, but my knees were far too weak  
>To stand in your arms without falling to your feet<p>

But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew  
>All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true<br>And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win

But I set fire to the rain  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face<br>Well, it burned while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<p>

When laying with you I could stay there  
>Close my eyes, feel you here forever<br>You and me together, nothing is better

'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew  
>All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true<br>And the games you's play, you would always win, always win

But I set fire to the rain  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face<p>

Well, it burned while I cried

'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name  
>I set fire to the rain<br>And I threw us into the flames  
>When we fell, something died<br>'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time

Sometimes I wake up by the door  
>That heart you caught must be waiting for you<br>Even now when we're already over  
>I can't help myself from looking for you<p>

I set fire to the rain  
>Watched it pour as I touch your face<br>Well, it burned while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<br>I set fire to the rain  
>And I threw us into the flames<br>When we fell, something died  
>'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh<p>

Oh, no  
>Let it burn, oh<br>Let it burn  
>Let it burn<p>

I stopped paying attention to the stage. I had my eye on a certain raven.

Jane's POV

Scarlet wasn't the only one who got a surprise visit from a sibling. You see my twin brother is…Harry Potter. The night our parents died everyone thought I died along with them, but they were wrong.

Only a few people knew of my existence- Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Rubeus Hagrid. Only two of them were still alive. I was raised by Remus until I was eleven, then I was sent to live with my father's sister, her husband, and their son Blaine.

Scarlett was sent with me for her own protection. Once we got there we needed to change our last names. Scarlett changed hers from Malfoy to McChottness, and I changed mine from Potter to Bates. We went to Carmel u until last year when we transferred to Mckinley.

Back to the auditions Hermione got off stage. Next was the ginger boy, Ron I think. "Hi, I'm Ron Weasley, and I'll be singing "Smile" by Uncle Kracker.

Scar interrupted again "Wait, you should wear a cracker suit." "Scarlett stop interrupting." Mr. Shuester warned her sternly. "Scar does that a lot." Britt says "Please continue." Mr. Shue says to Ron. "You mean me Mr. Shue because I would love to continue talking?" Scar asks. "No I didn't mean you, now sit down."

"Fine, continue Ginger." "What do you have against gingers?" the female ginger asks. "Nothing they just remind me of Ms. Pillsbury." Scar explains. "She tried to fix me, which is not possible. I mean she even made me go on Dr. Phil.

I roll my eyes, I know where this is heading. "It didn't turn out well, for Dr. Phil mean." The newbies looked quite confused, except for Draco who didn't seem quite surprised by his sister's antics.

"I might have beaten him up and had to be carried off by security guards, who I might have kicked a few times until I was free to run." Scar finished, as she sat down. Now the newbies had the look of disbelief on their faces, again with exception for Draco who just had the look of superiority on his face. "Um, thank you for sharing Scarlett." Mr. Shue says awkwardly, "Now can we please get back to the auditions?" "Please we have football practice at 5." Scarlett says. Now Draco looked suprised, "You're on the football team?" he asked. "Yes." she said.

She looked as if she was going to tell another story and I wouldn't have that. "Ok we don't have time for another story." I cut in, "Me, Quinn, Britt and Santana also have Cheerios practice at 5, and we cant stay all day." I say standing up. "Now you." I point to the boy on stage, "Sing!" everyone seemed surprised by my outburst, but as if on cue the music started playing.

You´re better then the best  
>I´m lucky just to linger in your light<br>Cooler than the flip side of my pillow that´s right  
>Completely unaware<br>Nothing can compare to where you send me  
>Lets me know that it´s ok<br>Yeah it´s ok  
>And the moments when my good times start to fade<p>

You make me smile like the sun  
>Fall outta bed<br>Sing like a bird  
>Dizzy in my head<br>Spin like a record  
>Crazy on a Sunday night<p>

You make me dance like a fool  
>Forget how to breathe<br>Shine like gold  
>Buzz like a bee<br>Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
>Oh, you make me smile<p>

Even when you´re gone  
>Somehow you come along<br>Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack and just like that  
>You steal away the rain and just like that<p>

You make me smile like the sun  
>Fall outta bed<br>Sing like a bird  
>Dizzy in my head<br>Spin like a record  
>Crazy on a Sunday night<p>

You make me dance like a fool  
>Forget how to breathe<br>Shine like gold  
>buzz like a bee<br>Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
>Oh, you make me smile<p>

Don´t know how I lived without you  
>'Cuz every time that I get around you<br>I see the best of me inside your eyes  
>You make me smile<br>You make me dance like a fool  
>Forget how to breathe<br>Shine like gold  
>Buzz like a bee<br>Just the thought of you can drive me wild

You make me smile like the sun  
>Fall outta bed<br>Sing like bird  
>Dizzy in my head<br>Spin like a record  
>Crazy on a Sunday night<p>

You make me dance like a fool  
>Forget how to breathe<br>Shine like gold  
>Buzz like a bee<br>Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
>Oh, you make me smile<br>Oh, you make me smile  
>Oh, you make me smile <p>

Next to get onstage was a little blonde girl, please tell me that we don't have another Scar on our hands. By the looks of it, she looked to sweet to be like Scar, but who knows. "Hello everyone my name is Luna Lovegood and I will be singing "Feels Like Home" by Edwina Hayes." The music started playing and I start to feel calm, I've always love this song.

Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself  
>Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms<br>There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast  
>Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life<p>

If you knew how lonely my life has been  
>And how long I've been so alone<br>And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
>And change my life the way you've done<p>

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
>It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from<br>It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
>It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong<p>

A window breaks, down a long, dark street  
>And a siren wails in the night<br>But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me  
>And I can almost see, through the dark there is light<p>

Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me  
>And how long I've waited for your touch<br>And if you knew how happy you are making me  
>I never thought that I'd love anyone so much<p>

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
>It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from<br>It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
>It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong<br>It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong 

Once she was finished she was given a standing ovation. And last to get on stage was the Ice Prince himself. "Hello I'm Draco Malfoy and I will be singing "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5." Before the music even starts I hear "Ewww bad image. Ugh make it stop!" Scar says while getting out of her seat. "Scarlett sit down right now." Mr. Shue says warningly. "NEVER!"

Now Scarlett started running towards the door, her ears still covered. I roll my eyes, I should have seen this coming. Now she's looks like she trying to break down the door by ramming into it.

"WHY?" ram "WONT?" ram "IT?" ram "OPEN?" kick. "Scar!" I hear someone exclaim probably Santana. "What?" Scarlett screams while still trying to break the door down. "IT'S PULL!"

"Oh." She says while trying to open the door with her foot. "Why don't you just use your hands?" I ask. "Because I refuse to listen to him sing…AHHHH!" I hear a thud, I think she fell backwards.

"Owww! Since when is the floor concreate?" then she gets up, "You know what I'm using my hands." She opens the door and yells over her shoulder, "IF YOU NEED ME I'LL BE ON THE FOOTBALL FIELD BEATING PEOPLE UP." And then I hear the door slam shut.

"What just happened?" I hear Hermione ask. I just shake my head "One of Scarlett's many outbursts just happened." "After a lot of outbursts the just started to lose it's impact." Quinn says. "Agreed." Rachel says.

"Ok now we can pick up where we left off before we were rudely interrupted." Mr. Shue says while motioning for the band to start playing the music.

Beauty queen of only eighteen  
>She had some trouble with herself<br>He was always there to help her  
>She always belonged to someone else<p>

I drove for miles and miles  
>And wound up at your door<br>I've had you so many times but somehow  
>I want more<p>

I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<p>

Tap on my window, knock on my door  
>I want to make you feel beautiful<br>I know I tend to get so insecure  
>It doesn't matter anymore<p>

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
>It's compromise that moves us along<br>My heart is full and my door's always open  
>You can come anytime you want<p>

I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<p>

I know where you hide  
>Alone in your car<br>Know all of the things that make you who you are  
>I know that goodbye means nothing at all<br>Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window, knock on my door  
>I want to make you feel beautiful<p>

I don't mind spending every day  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<p>

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
>Please don't try so hard to say goodbye<p>

I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<p>

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

My phone vibrates in my pocket, it's a text from Scar. Text: I forgot how to tackle. I think I have a concussion. I'm gonna see the nurse, on second thought I'll see a hobo.

I roll my eyes she still thinks her doctor is a hobo. "Have fun." I text back.


End file.
